


Surprise: Stamp Collecting

by midnightecho



Series: Surprise [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightecho/pseuds/midnightecho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has been testing out another hobby in his spare time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise: Stamp Collecting

**Author's Note:**

> I know this one's really short but I haven't posted any of this series for ages (partly because of exams) and I want to get back into it and just let you know that there is more coming :P the next instalment is already in progress :)

Dean was pleasantly surprised at the calm that met him at the motel; he was half expecting some calamity of Cas’ to befall him as soon as he walked in the door, but the angel sat apparently untroubled on the couch watching come procedural cop show. He grinned at Dean when he walked in.

“Why are you looking so happy?” the hunter asked, seriously doubting the TV show could be so enticing.

As he pulled a couple of beers from the fridge and took a seat beside his friend, Cas turned to him and replied: “I’ve fulfilled another hobby I’ve been wishing to investigate.”

“I’ve only been gone a half hour.”

“I am a celestial being, Dean.”

Dean smiled to himself, pulling his beer open. “So what was it this time?”

Cas looked towards a door, eyes twinkling. “Look in the bedroom.”

The hunter quirked an eyebrow before pushing himself to his feet and and taking a swig of beer as he walked across the room. He pulled the bedroom door wide without the usual caution he exercised these days.

Which was a bad idea.

Dean was hit by a tidal wave of fluttering squares of paper of every colour imaginable, surrounding him where he stood, blinking and set-jawed, until the stamps came to rest in tumbling slopes on either side of him. After a moment, he shuffled on the spot to face Cas – causing another cascade – and fixed him with an unamused glare. The angel beamed back at him, apparently unaware of Dean’s displeasure until he said, “That went in my beer.”


End file.
